1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive support for an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an electrophotographic photoreceptor, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, an apparatus sequentially performing steps of charging, exposing, developing, transferring, cleaning, and the like by using an electrophotographic photoreceptor (hereinafter, referred to as a “photoreceptor” in some case) has been widely known.
Examples of the electrophotographic photoreceptor include a function-separated type photoreceptor which is obtained by stacking a charge generation layer for generating charges by exposure and a charge transport layer for transporting the charges on a support such as aluminum having conductivity, and a single-layer type photoreceptor that has functions of generating and transporting the charges in the same layer.
As a method of preparing a cylindrical material which corresponds to the conductive support of the electrophotographic photoreceptor, a method of adjusting a thickness, surface roughness, and the like by cutting an outer circumferential surface of a tube material of aluminum or the like has been known.
Meanwhile, as a method of mass-producing a thin metal container or the like with low cost, an impact pressing method (referred to as an impact method) of molding a cylindrical metal member by imparting a shock (impact) to a metallic ingot (slag) which is disposed in a female mold (a concave mold) by a male mold (a punch mold) has been known.